Crystalis Wikia
Welcome to Crystalis! Crystalis is a growing, fan created fantasy world built for the purpose of games such as Dungeons and Dragons, Fate, and other immersive tabletop roleplaying games. This world was built originally by the creator of this Wiki, but has since been developed by a multitude of players and friends. Crystalis is a communal project that is always subject to change and grow in order to make a better world. Much like any game, it is up to those in the world to shape it! So come forth heroes and saviors, conquerors and thieves, paupers and lords. I invite you to my world and welcome you to leave a little bit of your influence behind! Welcome to a world on the verge of change. Welcome to a world of wonder, magic, faith, and strife! Welcome to Crystalis! What is Crystalis? Crystalis is a world that is at the beginning of its' age of exploration. There are new lands are out there to be explored, colonized, or even conquered. An ever growing world, Crystalis hopes to bring a little something for each type of adventurer. Would you like to explore new lands or go on adventures? Travel into the Lost Wilds or cross the sea to Shahara to explore never before seen lands and peoples. Want to play a campaign of intrigue or political upheaval? Anatole is a place ripe with political tensions as many countries vie to stake their claims on the new world and find out all that they can do to secure their futures! Are exploration and politics not for you? There are a myriad of cities and locales through out the world, each with it's own problems, cultures, and adventures. Your reach is only limited by your imagination! Religion and the Gods Faith in the world of Crystalis will be an ever present theme. The gods are varied in both personality and domain, but the world is permeated with their presence: they are omnipresent. Unlike the gods in some more traditional settings; the gods of Crystalis are truly immortal and all powerful. Each god has complete power in their own domain, but no one god is stronger than any other. Religious organizations are as varied as the gods themselves. On Anatole, the predominantly human continent, there are two major religious organizations; the church of the Valsylic, based mainly in Yomraih, and the Church of Anatole, who holds more influence in the south. While both of these organizations worship the same gods, the ways in which they worship and which of those gods' worship is tolerated differs greatly. Technology Technology is and always will be at the forefront of all progress. Technology in Crystalis, while slow to develop, has definitely made its appearance. Advancement has primarily taken place in Anatole. The level of technology in Crystalis would closely resemble technology of the early 1600's with a few exceptions. One of these being firearms. Due to a difference in how salt peter reacts in this world, traditional guns do not work. However, human ingenuity has made it possible to construct rudimentary firearms rooted in crystalis mechanics and arcane alchemy. Crystalis in itself is a very expensive material. A small amount of unrefined crystalis can be as much as a talented artisans yearly pay, thus making it difficult to mass produce firearms. Another good exception is that a fair amount of new technology is based upon the crystalis process. Though expensive, and like the gun, delicate, crystalis inventions have recently come into use in Anatole. For instance, there is a city in Islelamore that is lit entirely by crystals that operate on something comparable to a grid. In the past year or so, it has become public knowledge that a few progressive tinkers and inventors are creating a sort of engine that would sustain itself through magic. There is an abundance o things to invent and discover in crystalis, if only you have the nerve to do it! Magic Despite the presence of crystalis, magic is fairly rare. Though street level performers and fortune tellers might be common, practitioners that can actually pack a punch are few and far between. If you lived in a large, bustling city you might see one or two true practitioners in your lifetime. Some people go their whole lives without so much as seeing magic, much less a wizard. High powered magic events such as resurrection, meteors, opening gates to other worlds, are considered in the same line as religious miracles. Religious magic is a bit different. Religious magic is a bit more common, but a lot less noticeable. For instance, when a priest prays for rain, then a few days later rain indeed appears, people are happy at the time, but would not write it down in history books. Most people simply consider prayer as normative and do not consider the divinity of it. Though if a priest instead prayed for a salted and burned field to regrow over night and his prayer came to fruition, it would be recorded and passed down through the generations as a legend. = Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse